What if
by millicent210
Summary: Federico gets to know Giorgiana Dimasi by some unfortunate events. what if federico never died in the story? M for Extreme Violence, Language, Lemon in later chapters.


_Hi there :) I just wanted to make a store in which Federico didn't die, I don't know.. I just think we didn't have a lot of him in the game. anyhow, I Hope you like it :D please leave reviews. let me know what you think._

_also I want to point out that English is not my first language, sadly; so I would appreciate if you could notice me if there is any mistake. :3_

**1473**

It was the first month of the year, and the anniversary of my mother's death. She died when I was very young, though I can't remember how, I can remember I was present in that moment, but something that I will never forget is my father's inconsolable soul. Nevertheless, it was my 18th birthday so my father decided he was going to spend the day with me because we did not spend much time together since my mother died. For those who do not know, my name is Georgiana Dimasi, I'm the daughter of Carlo Dimasi, a banker. We used to live in Firenze, but when my mother passed we moved to Milan. It wasn't much but it was home. On my birthday my father sent me to recover his forgotten letter in the bank; he looked concerned about that letter. I noticed he was a little nervous, but I decided not to ask and just do what he asked. Before I left, my father asked me to take the sword he bought for me, it was a beautiful sword indeed, he bought it in one journey to Japan, and he told me it was the same sword the so called "Samurai" use to fight. He bought it for me because he said it was less heavy and I could move it easily to strike, not that I wanted to strike anyone, but my father is a maniac and he's concerned about my safety, especially when he leaves the country for a few months.

"Cant it wait till tomorrow?"

"No it can't, I have to send that today"

"Why should I take the sword? It's not that far anyways"

"Just do as I say Georgiana, you never know"

"Alright, if that pleases you…" I took the sword and went to pick the letter. Everybody in the streets was looking at me as if I was some disgraceful human being. "What?!" I screamed at them "Yes I am a girl, and Yes I am carrying a sword. Does it affect you somehow?" they all stopped staring at me but not before they threw another poisoning look at me.

"Next time I won't listen you, father" I said to myself

I got into the bank and took the money that was inside a box on the top of the desk, and then I made my way back. As I came closer to the house I started noticing something was not right. Doors were full opened and I could notice from the distance a dark shape inside the house. I quickly hide behind a wall and stared at the entrance of my house, three men came out of the door with blood stained clothes. My heart was beating so fast and loud I feared they might hear it. I wanted to make a run to my house and aid my father who I knew was in trouble, but I had to be patient and strategic; I had to wait until they left to go to my father.

After 30 minutes of waiting, they finally gave up on waiting, who I thought it might be me, and left. I slowly walked to my house to not attract any attention and, as soon as I got in, I closed and locked the door. Then I ran to my father not finding him anywhere, I shouted his name so loud I thought my lungs might go out.

"I'm here" I heard him.

I ran to the room right beside of the one where I was and found him lying on the floor with blood around him, he was bleeding out.

"Oh God!" I quickly crouched beside him applying pressure to the wounded area. "What-What happened?! Who were those guys?! What did they want?!"

"My love, there is no time to explain, just listen ok?"

I tried to….

"The letter I asked you to recover, it has significant importance; you MUST deliver it today."

"But-"

"Just Listen!" he coughed a little "take it to Firenze, remember where we used to live? Just in front there is a banker, just like me. Deliver that letter to him, he will explain you everything. I wish I had time to explain it to you myself, but I can barely talk now."

"How can you say such things…?"

"It's the truth, you might want to get used to that" he laughed a little causing him to cough more.

"Stop" I sadly whispered

"Take the sword with you; you'll be able to defend yourself with what I taught you. Now, make your way to Firenze, run if you must, but you have to deliver the letter today."

"How can I leave you here?"

"You won't, I'll be with you all times. Just remember that, now go. Please."

"va bene" I leaned to kiss his forehead "ti amo padre"

"I love you too, my little princess"

I stood up never separating my sight from my father's until I was out of the room. I wanted to scream and cry, but I had to reach Firenze before it got dark. I wiped my tears staining my face with blood in the process, and made my way out of the house. Just in front, not even outside, was a man standing with a sword in his hand. I abruptly stopped, making a sound with my feet. The man turned to me, positioning himself to attack me. I took out my sword and waited for him to attack. He laughed at me like if I was the funniest joke ever.

"You can't be serious"

"You better believe is serious"

"Come now, I don't want to kill a pretty girl like you, just surrender."

I completely ignored his request

"Are you not man enough to defeat this little girl?"

That sparked him out. He came running, ready to strike me. I dodged his attack and stick my sword in his skull, and then I kicked him to recover my sword. And I did that blood came out staining not only sword, but part of my face and clothes as well.

"I'm fine father!" I screamed so he could now I had defeated the man and continued my way to Firenze, Tough I fought valiantly I couldn't let go of the sword, almost like my hand was stick to it. My hand wasn't responding my commands of ´letting go´. I was still tense from the fight and the images of me killing that man were repeating in my mind endlessly

"I´m finally here" I said as I stood in front of my old house. I turned around and there it was, the bank. My heart felt tired but I was so close I couldn't quit.

I approached the door and saw a man seating behind a desk. "I have a letter for you, signore." He stared at me with wide eyes surely looking at all the blood. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the daughter of Carlo Dimasi"

"What happened?"

"He´s dead"

He didn't say anything, and what could he say? Sorry? Sure he was, but a ´sorry´ doesn't work in this situations.

I took out the letter and gave it to him. I still couldn't open my hand off my sword, and I think he noticed that. He took the letter, and then he looked at me with sad eyes. "Come with me"

Not so far from where he worked, was the big house I´ve always admired, his house apparently. Inside the house was a woman, probably his wife, was planting some flowers; and a man, not older than me, who can I assume was his son.

The man stopped and turned to me; I noticed that both, his son and wife were looking at me horrified. The banked then approached to me and took my hand, and gently tried to detach it from the sword. It hurt a lot. When he could finally release it, my hand started shaking. He then turned to his wife and asked her to clean the sword and get me new clothes. He then gently grabbed my shaking hand and led me inside the building to his private office.

He offered me a seat and he took his place at the other side of the desk.

"My name is Giovanni Auditore, Your father was a close friend to me, but I can assume you have never heard of me."

"That's correct"

"bene, then I can also assume that you don't know what's happening either?"

I shook my head in a negative response.

"Let me explain it in a way you can understand, there is this war that has being happening from the beginning of times between two sides: The templars and The Assassins. The templars have an idea: peace, Stability, "A world where men can live without fear", but a world under their control. The Assassins, on the other hand, fight for the total freedom of mankind, we deserve to be free and not under control."

"So my father was caught in the middle of that war?"

"Your father was part of that war, as am I"

"And who do you fight for?"

"The Assassins."

"And what's the point of this war? Just kill each other until one stands? What kind of sick game is that?"

"Sadly it's no game. What templars wants is an object called "the apple of Eden"

"Like the one from the bible?"

"Yes. Only that this object is no ordinary apple. It's made from steel and a very advanced manufacture, I can't fully understand from what it is done, or what is it real purpose, but I can tell you it has some mystical powers, it can turn a man into dust, or change the mind of thousand men, it can make you immortal."

"So the Templars want it to perform their new order…"

"And the Assassins want to stop that from happening"

"So my father fought for the assassins, gave his life for the assassins…"

"And we really appreciate what your father did in the name of freedom."

"What do I have to do to fight for the assassins?"

"I don't think your father would've liked you getting involved in this war"

"He's not here anymore. The least thing I could do to honor his memory is to fight for the cause he died for"

He remained silent.

"Wouldn't you do the same if you were me?"

He sighed and looked directly at me. "I would" He smiled at me "You can stay in our house for as long as you please, we will protect you and hide you until you think is necessary."

"I can't thank you enough for helping me."

"You don't have to"


End file.
